There is conventionally known a technique of providing an in-wheel motor within a wheel of an electric vehicle to drive the wheel with the in-wheel motor. In such an electric vehicle, an engine and an electric motor need not be mounted on a vehicle body, so that it is advantageous that an inner space of the vehicle body, such as a living room space or a baggage room space, is made larger. The in-wheel motor is coupled to the vehicle body of the electric vehicle through a suspension device. On the vehicle body, a controller of the in-wheel motor, a battery, and an inverter are mounted. The in-wheel motor that is coupled to an unsprung part (a wheel side) of the suspension device and the inverter that is mounted on a sprung part (a vehicle-body side) of the suspension device are connected to each other with the power line. As the power line for supplying electric power from the inverter to the in-wheel motor, for example, a structure disclosed in JP 4511976 B2 (Patent Literature 1) is conventionally known.
Through operation of the suspension device, the in-wheel motor is displaced in a vertical direction or steered in a lateral direction with respect to the vehicle body. Hence, an intermediate portion of the power line needs to be appropriately supported such that an excessive bend is not generated on the power line. According to a power line wiring structure disclosed in the patent literature, the intermediate portion of the power line is attached to an end surface of the in-wheel motor with a clamp member. A plurality of fins are provided to stand on a surface of the in-wheel motor disclosed in the patent literature.